


Hiyu's Very Busy Day

by CyrilLeonhearts



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Secret Santa 2017 gift, The ships are very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilLeonhearts/pseuds/CyrilLeonhearts
Summary: Hiyu has a very busy day helping those around Break Passage





	Hiyu's Very Busy Day

 “Oh hoh! What needs have you?” Day by day, Hiyu Mekami worked endlessly toward her goal: surpassing the Master Program. Yes, she’d been called idealistic, weird, perhaps even _crazy_ for dreaming of such a thing, but Hiyu was not one easily deterred. So, when one came up to her little shop- really just a warehouse with few amenities- she helped as best she could. After all, experience was essential and learning lessons invaluable.

She just wished the person in front of her didn’t want her to remove another porn virus. Really, she was the Miracle Super Buster Girl, the one that made viruses and malware disappear into thin air as if they’d never plagued a computer or BitPhone in the first place. Alas, her latest clients had all been lonely teenage boys and girls, all with the same virus on their laptops. Funny, really.

The two boys in front of her seemed to be the type with the same virus. She’d seen them both around before, part of Akibo’s band, and the way the one with green hair and the Larikkuma hat was shuffling around, both hands jammed in his pockets, leaked shame. His name was Enri, she remembered. The drummer in Akibo’s band if the drumsticks in his hat had anything to say.

“Well?” She prompted.

“Yo!” Asuto, that was the other boy’s name, waved a hand carefree. He had a sharp, easygoing grin that offset Enri’s shy demeanor. “You’re Hiyu, right? The antivirus girl?”

“I prefer Miracle Super Buster Girl, but if you must limit my prowess into two words then yes, yes I am Hiyu, the antivirus girl.” She huffed and brushed a lock of lime green hair from her shoulder.

“Great!” Asuto plopped down onto the stone warehouse floor, jostling his laptop in one hand and his bass in the other. Such carelessness had Hiyu frowning, but not for long as the laptop was turned her way. A screen as black as night met her eyes, her face dully reflected back. “I was tryin’ to torrent the new Larikkuma episode last night, but I guess I got a virus or something.” He laughed, wide and carefree as if this wasn’t a big deal at all. Maybe to him it wasn’t. “Now whenever I turn my laptop I get all these weird messages.”

The laptop turned on with a _beep_ and whirl of its dying fan. Hiyu chuckled under her breath as the desktop opened to a Larikkuma background, the bear tearing into the screensaver with a splatter of blood and hideous guts. A moment later and she saw the problem. A message popped up in the corner, white and red with a solicitous message. Hiyu hovered the mouse to close it, only for another to pop up. Then another. And another. Dings filled the empty warehouse. Each corresponded to a new message flooding the already filled up screen, trying to sell Asuto items he’d never need.

“Fufufu, this is quite the virus, Mister.” Hiyu laughed, examining the laptop closer. “Fret not,” she said as she lifted a hand up, noticing the crestfallen look on his face. He was an open book, eyes shining with mirth or tears at the drop of a hat. “This virus is no challenge for I.”

Already, her BitPhone was cycling through premade antiviruses while her hands were cracking open the poor, infected laptop. Bits of dust flew through the morning air, small and fluffy and definitely a sign that Asuto needed to clean his computer more often.

“Ack! Is that necessary?” Asuto leaned forward.

“Hmph. I wouldn’t do something so unnecessary if it wasn’t,” Hiyu replied quickly. “Now, give me a few minutes and you’re laptop will be good as new.”

“Wooow, that quick?” Asuto turned to Enri beside him. “Maybe we won’t be late for our date later on.”

“Not that it really matters. Aki is still asleep, dude,” Enri said, voice soft and shy. One pale hand crept up to readjust his hat, the brim brought low to shade his eyes. The warehouse had a few windows set high into the wall. They were covered and gray, but that didn’t stop light from glaring off the few spare screens that lay around. Hiyu had long since gotten used to it.

Asuto laughed once more. “I guess so.”

Hiyu worked quickly, fingers flying across her laptop to purge the virus. Line and line of code flew across her screen, bright green and nonsense to those who didn’t know what to look for. Asuto and Enri’s conversation melded into the background as she worked, the words going through one ear and out the other. Or, so it appeared. It was easier to get juicy gossip if it didn’t appear she was listening.

And juicy gossip it was. Azusa would love to hear what her little brother was getting up to.

“It liiiiiiives!” Hiyu unhooked the hard drive and held it up as if a prize, interrupting the two boys’ conversation. The metal glinted and shone in the morning light before being unceremoniously deposited back into Asuto’s laptop. She was quick to tighten the screws and click the parts all together before plopping it back onto the cold, hard ground.

Asuto leaned forward once more, eyes cast to watch the boot up process.

His desktop greeted the three in all its fur-raising glory, free of all those pesky pop-up ads.

“Thank you!” Asuto grabbed his laptop and began to open random files.

“Fufufu, no virus is a match for me.” With a flourish, Hiyu placed a hand on her puffed out chest and grinned. “And so, a new page is written in the Miracle Super Buster Legend of Hiyu!”

Asuto and Enri both scrambled to their feet by the time she’d moved, gathering all that they’d brought. With a jaunty wave, Asuto promised to buy her a burger or bring some lunch when he had the money as repayment. She’d prefer money, but… well, a burger sounded nice as well.

Waving good-bye, Hiyu turned back to her own project and began to work. The sound of her keyboard clicking was the only noise besides the ever so often huffs of annoyance that came at looking at the Master Program. She wasn’t doing any hacking, but instead trying to analyze a small part. Even just a few minutes of looking at the coding had her head splitting and eyes threatening to fall out. How could this nonsense make up the Master Program? Slamming random parts of her keyboard made more sense than the lines filling her computer screen.

Before she could drop her head in despair, footsteps sounded outside the door.

“Ex-Excuse me? Are you… Hiyu?” A young man stood at the opening of the warehouse. He was thin and pale, with a see-through shawl and large hat. One blue eye, almost the same shade as his hair, flitted across the warehouse. Despite this, he never took a step in.

“Virus’ tremble at my fingertips. It is I, the great Hiyu!” She threw her arms into the air, welcoming the man with a bright smile. He flinched much like a startled animal, but did not flee. Instead, he strode in quickly, casting a look across his shoulder before stopping a few feet from where she was working. His fingers wound endlessly into his shawl, smoothing the fabric before crunching it once more. Up close, Hiyu could see dark under circles lining his eyes reminding Hiyu of a raccoon. “How can I be of service, traveler?”

The man was Yuuto. She’d seen him sulking around at the newspaper’s office after blatantly getting stolen from. It was obvious to anyone from Break Passage that he was an outside. It was in the way he walked; skirting around the streets with unsure footsteps, the way he talked; stuttering and pausing, his bottom lip constantly worried, and his face. It was the face of someone who’d cough up all his cash.

But, Hiyu wasn’t about that life.

“Well, I uh, I need some help with my BitPhone,” said Yuuto, casting another worried glance at his surroundings. Hiyu was the only one in here, there was nothing to be worried about. Nothing but the oil smell that couldn’t be washed out.

“Fufufu, your BitPhone you say? What seems to be wrong?” Hiyu stood and brushed any stray dust specks or chip crumbs from her uniform. Her legs were slightly numb with sleep, tingling when she shifted her weight foot to foot.

“Well, someone I knew recommended me this ear plug app, but it seems to have been deleted. I uh, want it back.” The longer he talked the quieter his voice became. “Break Passage is too loud at night to sleep without it.”

That was it? Hiyu didn’t let her shoulders droop, instead straightening. Such an easy job! Her skills wouldn’t be tested nor grow, but helping people was nice too. Yuuto didn’t seem like he’d seen the great parts of Break Passage yet, so she’d have to be the one to show its generosity. That and the fact he needed an app to sleep was information. She hoarded information, no little fact too small to escape her eyes. “Fret not, my technologically challenged customer. I will find a suitable app for your needs in seconds flat.”

She let the physical world fade from acknowledgment, instead shifting her focus onto her BitPhone. She was still perfectly aware of her surroundings, but the stark gray walls grew fuzzy at their corners. Instead, her mind raced through the many, many, many apps on the Internet. She evaluated them on their ratings and merits before selecting the one she thought would be best.

“Here you go.” True to her word, a few seconds later and she blinked, attention focusing more thoroughly on the physical world. A blip echoed hollowly in the warehouse as the BitPhones transferred data.

“Ah, thank you very much,” Yuuto said, a small smile creeping on his face.

“Hah ha, it was nothing. Come to me if anything else should trouble you.”

It was odd for Hiyu to get so many people coming to bother her. Especially since Mr. Yosaka kept people away with his misunderstood grouchiness. He wasn’t grouchy, certainly not to her, but instead a worrywart. Now that his wild dog grandson, _Nomiya_ she thought bitterly, had come back, he mellowed out considerably. Although, that meant she had to share the warehouse with his grandson now which totally and utterly sucked. He had no respect for Mr. Yosaka and his treasure trove of experience.

Sniffing, that unbearable oil smell slicking down her throat, Hiyu sat back down and quickly got back to work. It was a few minutes before she truly relaxed once more. Her legs tingled with unseen pins and needles despite having been given vigorous shakes.

Hiyu lay on the floor, flopped on her belly and worked on a different app. The one she’d given Nanashi before was just a prototype, a mere fragment of her power. Now, she was adding different voices and more lines. The truly lonely would marvel at this stroke of genius! Wasn’t she so thoughtful? Hiyu giggled to herself, fingers momentarily stopping their keyboard assault. Maybe she’d send the new and improved app to him and have him send some feedback.

But, before then she had to actually work on it.

Minutes bled into hours. The screams and life of Break Passage faded to nothing, the only noise the keys on her laptop clicking. The light from the windows arced slowly, passing over Hiyu as she worked and moved onto the computers and tv screens lined up near the back. The hot air stagnated, catching the faint humming of machinery in its throng. Hiyu hummed with it, valiantly ignoring how hot it was with a cold coola cola.

_Yikes!_ Out of the corner of her eye, Hiyu spotted the time. Usually, she didn’t get so lost in coding or her thoughts. To have hours slip by was startling to say the least. Cracking her back while stretching, she swayed much like a tree; back and forth before letting out a content sigh. She deserved a treat for helping those kids out. A nice burger.

Or at least that was what she planned.

“Hellloooo.” At th familiar sound, Hiyu’s head snapped up with a wide grin. A thin, blonde girl stood at the warehouse doors. There was a flush to her usually pale cheeks and a ditzy aura surrounding her.

“Sagara!” Hiyu tried to envelope the girl in a tight hug only to be stopped.

“Wait! Black Cross Dragon Wave!” Sagara’s two toned eyes- one blue and the other yellow- narrowed.

“Eight-Lotus Champion Hellfire,” Hiyu shot back quickly, forgoing the pose to try and hug her girlfriend once more. This time she was allowed. Sagara was, well, as insane as Hiyu in some ways. But where Hiyu channeled her eccentrics into busting and programming, Sagara let them run wild. It often got her strange looks and yells from the old lady she worked under, but Hiyu didn’t mind. Sagara was interesting. Interesting was beautiful.

“What are you doing in Break Passage?” Hiyu asked once she’d pulled away. It was beyond rare for Sagara to leave Sweet Beach. Not to mention it took a bus ride to get between the two areas.

“I thought the Organization was mobilizing! I had to come and protect you,” Sagara said seriously, one hand clenched into a fist. The bird avatar on her head chirped in agreement, adopting a serious look as well.

Hmm… It wasn’t that Hiyu minded, no she was thrilled to see Sagara, but what was she doing here? Her gaze traveled downward to an inconspicuous white box clutched in her left hand. _Fufufu, I see now,_ Hiyu didn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face.

“Sagara, I see clearly now the problem at hand.”

“Oooooh. You can see the Organization on the move as well? Your All-Seeing Eye is to be feared,” she said. Her voice reminded Hiyu of the salty breezes of Sweet Beach; breathless and pleasant to the ears.

“My All-Seeing Eye senses cake from work,” Hiyu said smugly. “Cake that needs help being eaten.”

Sagara _ooohed_ as she always did and held out the cakes. “The Old Lady let me take the bad ones as a show of generosity. Perhaps she is turning from the Organization.” Hiyu licked her lips in anticipation. Greedily, she reached for one, only to be stopped by Sagara once more.

“This area isn’t secure! Follow me to a better location.” Sagara grabbed Hiyu’s wrist and dragged her away with a strength that didn’t match up with her thin frame. Hiyu let herself be dragged down the street. Still humming a melody the machines made, a smile clear on her face. The summer heat died down with the setting sun, now just an uncomfortable slip of sweat down her shirt. Shadows cast by the short, squat buildings to her sides were long, stretched across the trash strewn streets in a parallel fashion. Hiyu skipped through the strips of light and dark, uncaring to who saw her. After all, she had Sagara at her side.

A date sounded like a better reward than a burger anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for Dreeg. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
